Party And Party And Yeah
by you'reimpossiblebaby
Summary: Jeff and Nick have been best friends for years, and neither of them can imagine life without the other. After things get a little heated at a party, will they ever be the same? NIFF, glorious Niff. Rated M for later chapters.


**It's 2 in the morning, I'm listening to Nicky Minaj while crying my eyes out over Niff fics... **

**I don't know how this is going to turn out... *sips tea* **

**Gah, this chapter's horribly short, by the way.**

OooooooOoOooOooo.

"Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday.." Jeff sung loudly into Nick's ear, in the most annoying voice he could muster, grinning devilishly. Nick groaned loudly, throwing his pillow at his bestfriend's head - at 6:30 AM, that wasn't the most welcome wake up call.

"Jeff, you have serious issues." the dark haired Warbler grumbled, grinning inspite of himself. "You could of at least chose a better song to wake me up with."

"We both know you have a soft spot for Rebecca Black, Nicky. Don't deny it." Jeff teased, jumping on Nick's bed and tickling the sleepy boy. "Get up, it's Friday! There's a party tonight!" he reminded his roommate, laughing as Nick squirmed, ticklish as ever.

"Get off, you overexcited weirdo." Nick said through giggling madly. He'd always been extremely ticklish, Jeff using it to his advantage more often than not. Admittedly, Nick was pretty pumped for this party too - Blaine had been talking it up all week. It probably wasn't going to be all that different from the other parties the Warblers had thrown, with one exception: New Directions were invited too. He'd met Kurt's friends from Lima a fair few times, and they were great.

"I'm going to have a shower now, Nicky. Don't miss me too much when I'm gone!" Jeff cried dramatically, grinning madly as he scampered off to the bathroom of their dorm room.

Nick shook his head with a smile, loving every second of his bestfriend's craziness. They'd been bestfriends for years now, and they knew practically everything about each other. They didn't keep secrets, ever. When one of them was sad, the other would cheer them up; when one was scared, the other would comfort them till they felt better. Nick couldn't wish for a better friend than Jeff. The other Warblers would joke, saying they were like an old married couple, what with their good natured bickering, the way they finished each other's sentences, how they knew exactly what the other would want when it came to movies, food, and video games. They bonded from the second they met, and from there, their friendship grew into what it is today. They were a perfection combination.

OoooOoooooOoooooo

The day passed slowly for the two boys. Geography was their last class for the day, and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't focus.

"You know that Latina girl? What's her name?" Jeff whispered to Nick, checking the teacher wasn't paying attention to them.

"Santana?"

"Yeah. She's hot." Nick rolled his eyes at his bestfriend, wondering how oblivious he was - the last time they'd seen Santana, she'd been making lovey eyes at Brittany.

"I don't think she likes dudes, Jeffy." Nick replied, leaning back on his chair. "Kurt told me she was in love with her best friend." he added. That'd be like him being in love with Jeff! It was a strange thought - they'd been best friends for so long, it would just be weird, wouldn't it? He didn't think of Jeff like that, anyway. So it didn't matter.

"Huh." Jeff said, his eyebrows furrowing, like they always did when he was thinking hard about something.

"Whatcha thinking about? You've got your thinking face on." Nick asked with a curious grin, cocking an eyebrow at Jeff.

"What? Nothing. Geography, and stuff." Jeff recovered quickly after a moments hesitation, which confused Nick. Since when was Jeff hesitant about telling something?

"You sure?" Nick asked skeptically, looking at him carefully. Jeff looked bothered about something, but if he didn't want to tell him, Nick wouldn't press him for it.

"I'm fine. Grand, in fact." Jeff grinned, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Nick laughed at the words, and the moment passed, everything back to laughing and light chatting. Nicky soon forgot about Jeff's second of hesitation, other thoughts flooding his mind as the two boys discussed how Avatar 2 was going to turn out.

OooooooOooooooooooOo

The rest of the class passed in a blur of discussion, throwing wads of paper at the back of Thad's head, and scribbling down coordinates to make it look like they were doing work when the teacher came by.

When the bell rung, the two friends let out a cheer, the class laughing as everyone packed up, everyone ecstatic for the weekend.

"Party time!" Jeff grinned, his blonde hair loose from the gel that kept it usually slicked back.

"You owe me McDonalds! You said you'd buy me some before we went to the party." Nick reminded his best friend with a smug smile, poking his tongue out at him.

"Hey, I'm on a budget here. I spent my money on jeans, as you know. The best I can do is a Happy Meal." Jeff returned the smirk as they returned to their room.

"Hey! Happy Meal? I don't think so, buddy. I have needs. Besides, the bet entitled I got to choose what I wanted." Nick replied in mock outrage.

"Fine, fine. But I'm not going to be able to afford my own food this week. So you can watch me starve. All week. As I die. Slowly. Painfully. Hungry. Weak. Unabl-"

"-Oh shush. You'll be fine." Nick cut him off with a grin. They both knew Jeff was just being silly - he got enough pocket money from his parents to feed the Warblers. Well, maybe that much, but still, a lot.

"Silly bet." Jeff muttered under his breath. Jeff had betted Nick that he could skull a carton of milk down in one minute - Nick won, after Jeff got half way through, coughed half of it up, spluttered for about five minutes, then tipped the rest out. So, McDonalds for Nick. All was good.


End file.
